


Bin ich böse?

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Werden Menschen böse geboren oder wird ihnen die Boshaftigkeit aufgedrängt?", fragt sie und lässt dich damit mitten in der Bewegung inne halten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bin ich böse?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Am I Wicked?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315923) by [LittleTayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy). 



"Werden Menschen böse geboren oder wird ihnen die Boshaftigkeit aufgedrängt?", fragt sie und lässt dich damit mitten in der Bewegung inne halten.  
  
Du bleibst stehen, dein Rücken ist ihr immer noch zugewandt, und du grübelst über die Frage nach, die sie eben gestellt hat. Du denkst über ihre seltsame Wortwahl nach. 'Böse' - das war ein Wort, das in dieser Zeit kaum noch in seinem richtigen Kontext verwendet wurde. Es ist ein Wort, dass du selbst nur einmal gerufen wurdest und das von der heimtückischen, hochgeschätzten Schneewittchen.  
  
Du drehst dich zu ihr um und fragst dich, warum sie ausgerechnet dir diese Frage gestellt hat. Du bist dir nicht sicher wie du antworten sollst, da du nicht sicher bist, warum sie diese bestimmte Frage gestellt hat. Du entscheidest dich dafür, dass eine allgemeine Antwort, die sich auf nichts und niemanden bezieht, am besten sein wird.  
  
"Ich denke Boshaftigkeit wird in Menschen erschaffen", erwiderst du und deine Augen weichen den ihren aus, da du hoffst, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht sehen kann, wenn sie diese nicht sieht.  
  
"Erschaffen?", fragt sie verblüfft als hätte sie sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht.  
  
"Ja, erschaffen Miss Swan", sagst du herablassend. "Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand böse geboren ist. Boshaftigkeit kommt durch Verrat, es kommt von Wut und Schmerz. Es ist nicht so leicht über jemanden geworfen wie ein Mantel im Winter. Boshaftigkeit kommt nur, wenn jemand diese Gefühle in sich pflegt. Es ist die Verschmelzung von jedem schlechten Gefühl, das durch ihre Körper in ihre Seelen sickert und sie dort überwältigt", sagst du düster mit Augen voller Leid und leiser Stimme.  
  
Sie starrt dich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und plötzlich realisierst du deinen Fehler. Du hast zu viel gesagt und nun weißt du, dass sie es weiß, dass du nicht über irgendwen geredet hast, du weißt, dass sie den Zusammenhang verstanden hat - du hast über dich selbst geredet. Du siehst das Erkennen in ihren Augen und du kannst nicht anders als zusammenzusacken.  
  
Du fühlst dich verletzlich in ihrer Gegenwart und es ist nicht etwas an das du gewohnt bist. Du hast dich immer nur in der Gegenwart von zwei Personen verletzlich gefühlt, dein Vater und dein Geliebter, aber das war vor einer langen Zeit und du warst jung. Du hast ein Herz, dass du seit damals abgehärtet hast und du weißt nicht wie diese verdammte Emma Swan durch deine Schutzwälle kommen konnte.  
  
"Regina", stößt sie hervor und es überrascht dich, weil du noch nie zuvor gehört hast wie sie deinen Namen sagt.  
  
"Bin ich böse?", fragst du sie, bevor du darüber nachdenken kannst, aber du wartest trotzdem, weil du ihre Antwort wissen willst.  
  
"Wenn Boshaftigkeit erschaffen werden kann", fängt sie an und du hältst deinen Atem an in Erwartung auf ihre Antwort, "kann es zerstört werden", fährt sie fort und streckt ihre Hand aus, ergreift die deine und raubt dir deinen Atem.  
  
Du weißt nicht wirklich was gerade passiert ist, aber du denkst, dass die Dinge nun endlich begonnen haben sich auf dein 'glücklich bis an dein Lebensende' hinzuwenden.  
  
Ende


End file.
